baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Character Counter [ ? ] This is a master list of every character from every series, except deities and archdemons. They're listed here. They're listed by their real names, unless a nickname is more well known. Characters in bold are cotigas. A * [[Abbigail Seashell|'Abbigail Seashell']]- BoL * Adelmarr Thorsen- ? * Albert Jarl- BoL * Alessa Hydranga- DL * Alexander Wilson- TF * Alys Collins- FF * Amelia Wyndborne-- DL * Amy Schnider- TF * Anarchy Nezif- KK * Anastasia Zolnervolk- WF * Angie Lexan- DL * Anna Namioka- BoL * Arsona Nezif- KK * Aubrey Soto- DL * August Hart- DL * Aurthur Hawkins- FF * Autumn Knight- WF * Aydin Nightingale- TF B * Bailey Hornigold- FF * Benji Falkenrath- BoL * Blair Tachibana- BoL C * Calamity Nezif- KK * Calypso Hydranga- DL * Casey Rutherford- DL * Catalina Monroe- DL * Cathrin McFeath- DL * Cedrik Halliecaefaas- ? * Cera Valentine- BoL * Chad Davison- HG * Charlie Chanhassen- BoL * Chris Buckley- FF * Cirque Etua- KK * Claudia Spelman- BoL * Colton Andres- BoL * Coonboy- TF * Crochet- NT * Cyneric Sanders- DL D * Damien Andres- BoL * Daniel Octavianum- BoL * David Hydranga- DL * Dekkl Makale- BoL * Derek Kirkland- BoL * Donna Bachrit- BoL E * Elenora Mordrid- ? * Eli Trembly- BoL * Evoline Bissette- WF * Eran Phan'tuum- KK * Errol Bellworth- WF * Evan Lynch- TF F * Fang Vipres- ? * Felix DiAmoré- WF * Filly Jawco- BoL * Frostbyte- DL G * Gabriella Helstrum- DL * Galahdrid Swowsa- KK * Galena Zolnervolk- WF * Gilda- ? * Gizmo McFeath- DL * Glitterbug- DL * Glykeria Metaxas- BoL * Greyson Knox- ? * Gumdimyre Mlaedin Senior- KK * [[Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior|'Gumdimyre Mlaedin Junior']]- ? * Gwynneth Evergreen- FF H * Harrison Ottman- DL * Henry Happerton- NT * Holly Norida- BoL * Hooligan Nezif- KK * Honky Tonk- TF I * Ian Dzoqi- BoL * Ivanna Zolnervolk- WF * Ivy Knox- ? * Igor Dzoqi- BoL J * Jackalin Onaba * Jake Starr- DL * James Denton- DL * Janette Seashell- BoL * Jaremiah Johnson- DL * Jasper Zolnervolk- WF * Jeronimo McFeath- DL * Jezabel Dalca- BoL K * Kai Nagasei- BoL * Kaja- ? * Kassedy DiAmoré- WF * Keara Taylor- DL * Kellan Valaquez- ? * Kichiro Nakajima- BoL * Klarenx Djoqi- BoL * Kleppie Nezif- KK * Kninny- NT * Kytti Kat- WF L * Lainey M'zaii- DL * Lambeaux Ivermourne- ? * Layla Dzoqi- BoL * Levvi Burnwood- BoL * Lexy Monaghan- WF * Lilieth Phan'tuum- KK * Lincoln Uriah- BoL * Lottie Rutherford- DL * Luka Vermiculus- WF M * Mack Rothschild- BoL * Makenzi Roberts- FF * Maranda Nightingale- TF * Marceline Wyntr- ? * Martin Pajari- WF * Meesah F'taang * Mhyka LaFevers- BoL * Misfit Nezif- KK * Monty Gavrilovic- WF * Morgan Phoenix- FF N * Narolina Chanhassen- BoL * Natasha Etua- KK * Nathaniel Ivermourne- ? * Niall Andrews- DL * Nikolai Malinovsky * Nina Zingel- DL O * Oliviander DiAmoré- WF * Ozkarr Jarl- BoL P * Pandaya- BoL * Patience Sanders- DL * Patrick Kirkland- BoL * Paydro Chanhassen- BoL * Penelope Von Kouge- WF * Phoebe LaFevers- ? * Pidgiff Gasso- BoL * Pixel Favager- WF * Priscilla Darimaru- KK Q * Quilton- NT * Quinell Chanhassen- BoL R * Raiden Wechsler- ? * Reeko M'zaii- DL * Rebeka Freudenburg- WF * Rita Davison- HG * Ringzy Etua- KK * Rosaline Vipres- ? * Russel Laskn- BoL * Ryan Miller- DL S * Samuel Lansing- DL * Scatterbug- NT * Selena Mareitt- DL * Selwyn Dzoqi- BoL * Seraphina Rockerstead- BoL * Seth Valentine- BoL * Sewfie- NT * Shailee Keymour- DL * Shayne Lionar- DL * Sheila Walker- DL * Shelly Williams- MELL * Shuu Waneko- BoL * Sicily Wyntr- ? * Sinnabar- WF * Slade Moone- DL * Solatu- TF * Stitch- NT * Suroch Thorsen- ? T * Tattles- NT * Tau Vipres- ? * Tero Sheja- BoL * Tinnigan Vermiculus- WF * Thaddeus Phan'tuum- KK * Tobias Locklen- DL * Trevor Cox- BoL U * V * Valibohr Swowsa- KK * Vanessa Nightingale- FF * Vienna Kirkland- BoL * Vikenti Kozlov- WF * Vincent Knight- WF * Voxel Favager- WF W * Wendy Laskn- BoL X * Xak Sanders- DL * Xaiyne Dzoqi- BoL Y * Ysabeth Valentine- BoL * [[Yuci Tachibana|'Yuci Tachibana']]- BoL * Yuzuki Waneko- BoL Z * 'Z-' BoL * Za'riah Tachibana- BoL * Zaivyr Schovajsa- ? * Zahara Nagasei- BoL * Zeke Rosencran- BoL * Zombunny Soto- DL